herofandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Force Heroes
The Strike Force Heroes are an elite squad who combat a global terrorist organization known as GlobeX and they are the main protagonists of all the strike force heroes computer flash games as well as the mobile game. Strike Force Heroes In the first Strike Force Heroes game the strike force is made up of 4 distinct soldiers as well as the playable character known as the main character. The classes are Medic,Assassin, Commando and Juggernaut each wielding their own unique weapons and using exclusive powerups other members of the group include Shadow their heli pilot and assassin, Toad a medic and the scientist the Strike Force heroes combat rebels and GlobeX. their main enemy was the GlobeX leader who is later defeated on the last level only to resurface in the second game, he makes a brief cameo at the end of the third. A scientists survived an attack on a science facility from an unkown force and later received help from the Strike Force Heroes squad they helped to stop a rebel uprising in South America but on their way back they were ambushed by the unknown organization after this the main character is attacked by his own soldiers the Scientists then tells him it was an experiment they were working on that turned soldiers insane and sent the heroes to obtain the cure however they got attacked by the same unkonwn organization they later find out the after a fight at the foundry the organization's name is GlobeX even though they knew nothing about them at firsts, they also found out GlobeX was made out of clones and they planned to nuke areas containing the virus so they wouldn't be responsible the main character attempts to stop the launch of the nuclear warhead but fails and as a last chance effort tries to replace it with the cure he battles the GlobeX leadehe tries to drag the main character down with him but the main character kills him. the scientist later talks to some one on the phone saying the toxin is still present in some areas. Strike Force Heroes 2 In the second Strike Force Heroes game the main charcter returns and they have five main members which are West, Nathan, Jyn, Dex and Tower as well as the scientist returning all members can be played as and customized. At first astronauts are ambushed by an unknown organization later to be revealed as GlobeX. The Main Character heads to the Strike Force Heroes HQ after some training with the group he is accepted into the heroes. One day GlobeX infiltrates the base by sneaking in and the heroes have to fight em off. West,Tower and Jyn stay at the base to prevent another attack when the main character asks the scientists for assistance he tells them about lagi and says he can help. After arriving at lagi's mansion the team are ambushed by GlobeX after they win lagi tells them the clones are controlled by a single source and he will make a cure for it so they can regain their humanity. Dex tells the team West the general has been "acting shady" West tries to inform the squad the serum is complete but he is later shot in the head by West killing him. They try to stop Dex and GlobeX but fail and Dex heads to kill lagi the team tries to stop him but when they arrive they find lagi dead on the floor with Dex responsible after a gunfight with Dex the team rely solely on the scientist they recapture him from GlobeX and he gives them clone signals they heroes decide to create a virus in order to stop the GlobeX clones and head to space to find the Satellite and upload the virus to disrupt the clone signal but the clones in the factory are unaffected. They head to the factory where the clones are being made but Nathan, Jyn and Tower are captured by GlobeX leaving it all up to the Main Character the main character finds Dex and confronts him when suddenly Dex is crushed by the GlobeX leader's nuclear robot he fends off GlobeX soldiers and with the help of the scientist stops the nuke. He finds a powersuit and climbs up the robot facing the GlobeX leader once again who utilizes the robots weapons and is defeated trying to shoot the main character before the main character pulls out his pistols from the back and shoots the GlobeX leader off the mech seemingly killing him. The Scientists later reactivates the clone signal and reveals red evil eyes and talks against the strike force squad. Strike Force Heroes 3 Unlike it's predecessors does not revolve around an interactive story and mainly focuses on how to build a squad and defeat enemies in levels. In SFH3 the Scientist has become the head of GlobeX who used The Clone Army to try and take over the world and destroy the Strike Force Heroes. A soldier named Wesley reforms the Strike Force Heroes and fights against The Clone Army eventually defeating all the clones and freeing the original members. Enraged the Scientists kills all his staff and vows for vengeance where as the former GlobeX leader contacts the heroes saying he can help them find the Scientist Strike Force Heroes Extraction Has no story and only plays as an endless running mobile game with some SFH mechanics implemented to it West was a gun slinger and a supporting member of the Strike Force Heroes until he was killed by Dex, he doesn't return in Strike Force Heroes 3 however a female class based on him appears-gunslinger. Nathan ''' is a engineer and supporting member of the Strike Force Heroes, he returns in Strike Force Heroes 3 as an OG '''Jyn is an assassin and a supporting member of the Strike Force Heroes he returns in Strike Force Heroes 3 as an OG Dex was a mercenary and a supporting member of the Strike Force Heroes until he betrayed them by killing West and defecting to GlobeX he is later killed by the GlobeX leader. He returns in Strike Force Heroes 3 as an OG Gallery Strike Force Engineer .jpg|A Strike Force Heroes engineer in Strike Force Heroes 2 Strike Force Heroes 1.jpg|Soldiers of Strike Force Heroes Strike Force Medic .jpg|A Strike Force Heroes member fighting an enemy Juggernaut SFHclasses.jpg|All the different classes of Strike Force Heroes 1 in order going Medic,' 'Assasin,' 'Commando and Juggernaut The main batch SFH 2.jpg|Members of the group during Strike Force Heroes 2 SFHmembers.jpg|Members of the Strike Force Heroes on the main theme for the second game Squadmatessfh.jpg|Obtainable squad mates and classes in Strike Force Heroes 3 Wesley-0.jpg|Wesley the leader of the Strike Force Heroes in the third game Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes